1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information retrieval device and the like which retrieve content.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been technology that determines an ad by using user interest information and map-based location information (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-138100 (page 1, FIG. 1, etc.).
However, with the related art, it has been difficult to retrieve content such as an ad necessary for a user.